


Old Friends And New Lovers

by angel_scoggins



Category: Mark Pellegrino - Fandom
Genre: Angst and Porn, Angst with a Happy Ending, Creampie, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gentle Kissing, Gentle Sex, Gentleness, Mark Pellegrino - Freeform, Passion, Supernatural - Freeform, Teacher-Student Relationship, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-14 18:42:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14142180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angel_scoggins/pseuds/angel_scoggins
Summary: A young pupil of Mark's falls on hard times and needs a shoulder to lean on. Her older mentor is quite happy to oblige. A loving, masterful Mark Sex flick. Lots of angst and feels followed by smut.





	Old Friends And New Lovers

**Author's Note:**

> If you follow Mark on Twitter this will make a lot more sense. But I can tell you he is a wise and gentle teacher on all things political. And a lot of my inspiration comes right from the horses mouth :)

I was 18 years old when I first started my blog, Aim4today, devoted to my views on socialism and ways to make society better as a whole better. Because I became an actress in my twenties and had been in lots of TV shows and movies since then, my blog became pretty popular with other young people. Some of them were just star chasers looking for a like or a follow. And some of them just wanted to come on and ask silly questions about who I was dating or what movie I’d be doing next. But some of them became close friends of mine. Aim4today had become a big part of my life and I didn’t think anything would put that into jeopardy.   
But I didn’t really count on falling for Mark Pellegrino.  
I first saw the actor when I was going through Netflix and happened upon the series The Tomorrow People. I was thought the tall, blond actor was so sexy and intimidating as the mutant hunter, Jedikiah Price. I had seen him play Jacob on Lost years earlier, obviously, but this was different. I fell in love.   
It wasn’t long before I started hanging out on his Twitter page, where I quickly found out he was a die hard capitalist and pretty much against most of the things I held dear. My first couple of tweets on his thread were pretty mild mannered, just testing him to see what he’d do. I guess because I was verified and he recognized me he always replied back to me real quick. But our discussions quickly turned heated and we ended up in several shouting matches. Nothing nasty. But insults thrown pretty liberally back and forth. The media had had a field day with it and I felt pretty bad about it. Here I was in love with the guy and I’d just brought a ton of shit down on his head. I’d sent him a tweet asking if he wanted to get coffee sometime if he ever came out my way, but his responses were lukewarm at best.  
The worst reactions by far had come from people in my own party, who viewed my online communication with Mark as flirting with the enemy. I was called everything from Hitler loving bitch to ignorant white chick and even homophobe thrown in for good measure. Don’t even know why that last bit since I was bisexual and had openly dated other actresses. But I had had to cut ties with some people that I had been friends with for years. And it was killing the hell out of me. I never expected trying to have political conversations with a man I was infatuated with would lead to a cover on People magazine and pictures of me in all the celebrity magazines with a jacket over my face.  
So when Mark finally accepted to go out for a cup of coffee with me that day I was not in the best of moods. I felt like I was trapped in some sort of waking nightmare. My oldest friend from college, who’d actually helped me with the concept behind Aim4today, was no longer returning my calls and my agent had just informed me that most of the daytime shows I was going to be doing were going to be questioning me, not only about my politics and the shit storm about Mark, but also allegations that I had been infatuated with him in some way. Apparently, as I had found out that morning, some acquaintance of mine had blabbed about my crush on him. And now the whole world was going to find out about the young socialist actress lurking like a love starved puppy on the older capitalist Supernatural actors page.  
None of this new shit going on made me feel any better about meeting Mark, obviously. The dude must hate me for bringing this down on him, after all. And I was shocked when he did show up at my door as expected, wearing a beige jacket and a pair of blue jeans. A small bouquet of red roses in his hands. He was even taller than I expected him to be, never having seen him in person. The top of my head didnt’ ever come up to the upper part of his chest. I stared up at him, wild eyed, not really sure how I was suppose to greet him. Or what I was suppose to say.  
Mark cocked his head, a charming but slightly confused smile coming onto his face.“Oh, I believe these are for you.” He put the flowers into my hands.   
I started crying, dropping the flowers on the floor. I couldn’t seem to stop myself. And the rush of humiliation I felt at breaking down in front of him only added to my sobs. This was the fucking worst. My life was in fucking ruins. And now I was making a complete fool of myself in front of someone I really respected and cared for.  
Without saying a word, Mark grabbed me up in his arms and carried me into the bedroom and placed me gently on the bed. He took off my shoes and socks, gently stroking my feet and legs. His eyes stared deeply into mine as he caressed me, before moving onto the bed to lean over me. A hand reached out to cup my cheek.  
"Why are you doing this,“ I asked, turning my head away. "I made such a fucking mess of everything. How can you not fucking hate me?”  
Mark kissed my cheek and I felt a fire light up inside of me. I wrapped my arms around him, pulling him down on top of me. He felt so damn good. So warm and safe. I buried my face in his shoulder. Willing myself to just disappear into his gentle embrace.  
"Sometimes bad things happen to the best people,“ he replies, placing kisses on my face and shoulder. "I know you’re good people. I enjoyed our camaraderie. And I don’t want to lose you. I think we go well together. Don’t you?”  
I grabbed his face and started kissing him. I hadn’t planned on doing it. And, from the way Mark acted, he hadn’t anticipated it either. But his mouth soon started moving against mine, eagerly nibbling and sucking on my lower lip. We felt good together, our bodies fitting together perfectly. I moaned, running my hands all over his large, powerful body. My pussy felt so wet and hot I couldn’t resist rubbing against him, wanting him to comfort me by making me cum.  
“You’re such a beautiful, intelligent woman,” he tells me as he pulls my dress off my body and throws it to the floor. His gaze takes in my naked body and I thoroughly enjoy the look of raw lust on his face. But also the tenderness there too. He reaches a big hand out and slowly moves it from my neck down my entire body. Finally coming to rest at the hot wetness between my legs. I moaned, struggling against his touch, wanting his cock instead of his hand.  
"Tell me what you want, baby girl.“ Mark leans down to kiss my flat stomach. His eyes stared deeply into mine, shaking me to the core. "I’ll do anything you want. I’m only here to please you. To make you feel good. Let me.”  
I cried his name as he kissed and licked down my body. Stopping when he got down between my thigh. He parted my pussy lips with his fingers and licked my hot slit with his wide, clever tongue. Over and over again. I arched my back, grabbing him by the head as I started riding his face to orgasm. He licked and sucked on my clit, darting his tongue inside my pussy when I least expected it. I shuddered, knowing I was going to come and squirt all over is face but not having time to warn him about it. So I just let it happen, my scream followed by a startled gasp from Mark as his mouth was covered in my cum. But a moment later and he continued to lick me, planting warm kisses on my pussy.  
“Did I make my baby get off?” Mark leaned over me again, playfully rubbing his nose against mine.  
"Take off your clothes and fuck me,“ I said, stroking his soft blond hair. "I want you inside of me. I need you so fucking bad.”  
Mark got off the bed and slowly undressed for me, teasing me with little shakes of his hips to imaginary music and stroking the side of his neck in what I could only imagine was an imitation of something he’d seen a stripper do. I laughed, both turned on and amused by his antics. God, he was a beautiful man, my eyes hungrily moved over every part of his body, before settling on his large, swollen cock hanging between his legs. I parted my legs for him, welcoming him to come fuck me already.  
“Are you sure about this” he asked, climbing once again on top of me. “We don’t have to go further. You don’t have to-”  
I took his cock in my hand and thrusted up with my hips, plunging him inside of me. Mark stiffened and groaned, kissing me hard as he moved his cock in and out of my pussy. He tried to stop for a minute to let me adjust, but I grabbed him by the ass and kept thrusting anyway. I begged him for more, harder, and he took turns riding me mercilessly and being slow and achingly gentle. He was a versatile lover, kissing and biting me in turn. Telling me how much I meant to him, how much he cared about me, and then telling me how much of a bad girl I was and needed to be taught a lesson. I came again under him after he sweet talked me into letting him feel me coming on his cock.   
“Oh, good girl,” he tells me, holding my arms over my head and staring into my eyes again. “I know you needed it. And I’m always going to give you just what you need.”  
"Please,“ I begged him, locking my legs even tighter around his waist. "Please.”  
Mark held me tight, burying his face in my neck and crying out my name as he came. I closed my eyes, kissing his neck as his warm cum filled me up. I felt him spurt in me over and over again, his breath coming in fast, hard gasps against my neck. I stroked his head, whispering his name as he came down from his high. He layed out upon the bed and I nestled into the crook of his arm.  
"I’m starting to feel better,“ I told him, smiling up at him and rubbing a finger in circles around one of his nipples.  
"I’m feeling a little sad about my flowers,” Mark says, putting on a pout.   
“Oh, you poor baby. How can I make it up to you?”  
He let his hand wander down to where my pussy still dripped with his cum. “I can think of a few ways.”


End file.
